Clinic patients are screened for severe hypertriglyceridemia. Post-heparin lipolytic activity is determined. The DNA sequence of candidate genes such as apo C III and lipoprotein lipase are examined to identify possible causative mutations. Allele specific oligonucleotides are constructed to search for these mutations in others with similar phenotypes or in the general population.